


midnight sun

by suspectjjs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspectjjs/pseuds/suspectjjs
Summary: “ in the deep of night, you can count on me to be your morning light. “when the judging eyes are closed, night is where they can be themselves. 2 people from similar walks of life, the night is the only think that blankets them from society’s harsh expectations. the unfortunate truth they face is whats done in the dark always comes to the light.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 17





	midnight sun

The ambient sounds of rain falling at my feet and onto the scaffolding beneath my toes fill the silence between us. The clear and quiet streets below us give us a sense of security even though we are out in the open. Both of our days were tiring. School for her, dancing for me. We both were doomed to a tiring cycle as a result of our life’s decisions; me taking a gap year from school and her deciding to major in nursing. Despite our schedules, we go out or way to make time for each other, even after the fatigue from our full day leaves us breathless.

She snakes her fingers between mine, waking me from my thoughts. 

“Your feet are soaked Sooyoung,” She says, sitting up from the back of her wooden folding chair. “You’re not coming back into my apartment like this.”

“Then let’s just stay here for a little while longer til’ they get dry.” I hold her hand tight to try to stop her from getting up. She reluctantly slumps back into her seat, giving an eyeroll to me.

“I was just thinking about the nights we spend together Jinsoul...”

“What about them?” Jinsoul said, flipping her jet black hair out of her face.

“How they’re gonna have to stop some day...” Jinsoul raises an eyebrow at me, causing me to correct my statement. “Not like...breaking up or anything but...having to face the music. We can’t live in secrecy all our lives.”

“Yeah, I hate thinking about that though.”

“It’s kind of inevitable though. Someone will find out one day. Then what will we do?” I said, looking up at nothing.

“Well...we could move to America.”

“With what cash, smarty pants?” I said in a condescending tone.

“Jeez, just a suggestion.” 

We bursted into conversation about the best solutions; becoming cave people, running away to the woods, living on a house boat, hijacking a plane and flying into a deserted island. Facing the reality was tough, but we made fun of it to ward away anxiety.

“But seriously though,” Jinsoul interjected. “We should just live in our truth. Start a family. Get a nice house and not give a fuck about what anyone thinks.”

“Hm, but what about-“ Junsoul pressed her finger against my lips.

“What about nothing. We have no worries. We worry later and live now.”

“If you say so...” I lean in towards Jinsoul, practically begging for a kiss. She pecks me on the cheek, turning to get up out of her seat.

“You can do better than that,” I said grabbing her face. I press my lips against hers, waiting for my opening to sneak my tongue inside her mouth. She turns her head and grabs the nape of my neck as our kiss grows longer and more passionate. After what feels like ages I pull away, biting her lip and seeing her cherry colored cheeks. She rakes her hand through my messy hair to get a good look at my face.

“Why worry when we have this?”


End file.
